<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【犹耶/JCS2000】铅币 by leoliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673196">【犹耶/JCS2000】铅币</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver'>leoliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>大学时候我收到一枚假硬币，还是自动贩售机多次把它吐出来之后才发觉的，它当然骗不了任何人，只有我比较迟钝罢了。最后我直接将它扔进垃圾桶。前几天读《加略人犹大》里面提到了假币，我就想起大学时候对那枚假币的厌恶。不过假币本身又没有罪过，于是我稍微发挥了一下。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【犹耶/JCS2000】铅币</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从清晨开始，犹大有被人盯视的感觉。而监视者并非喧闹的彼得或者西蒙。他不引人注目，遮掩着意图确认过，门徒们中并没有那道视线的来源。</p><p>他重复着日常的事务。那个视线好像穿透墙壁，穿透他的毛发与皮肤，在他的脑里钻孔。照常打理财产时，他在钱袋里拨弄开一枚银币，钱币间碰撞的闷响引起了他的注意。那个视线被忽略掉了。</p><p>混在其中的一枚假铸币。那是什么，是铅做的吗？犹大伸手拿起它，翻了两次面，好像它能趁机长出新的图案似的。它外观和真币无二，只有掂在手里，且还需细心，才能发觉独特之处，这样的活儿他人是断然做不来的。犹大把它丢进了袋子。</p><p>又是假币的闷响，它立刻混迹在真币中失去踪影了。如何要知道它是“假”的？它从未开口称自己是真币。若人恨假币，就该恨铸造假币的恶徒，他们蒙骗了善良人，铅币又为何是错的呢？</p><p>谁是那枚铅币？犹大自问。然后他默声自答:我是那枚铅币。</p><p>那有多么像他！他人都仰脸祈求时，犹大低头了，人们说他没有信仰;他人都感恩祝福时，犹大呵斥，批判，人们惊恐地说他被魔鬼摄住了。</p><p>此时他的拉比过来了，犹大还在定神和铅币交流着，他在那之中发现了自己，正按捺着狂喜不愿发作，他没有看到耶稣。于是耶稣在他一旁静默地坐下，这样犹大就看见他，也没有被骇到。</p><p>“拉比！”犹大说，他没有铺陈，就向耶稣问起来，“你找到那枚铅币吗?”他举着钱袋子给耶稣看。</p><p>犹大总是在奇思妙想中提问，而耶稣也愿意回答。耶稣点了点头，但他没有伸手挑出假币，而是反问犹大：“那枚铅币有错吗？”</p><p>“它是假的。我本要拿真的。”犹大摊了摊手，一副略带嘲笑的无奈样子。</p><p>可这不是问题的答案。耶稣又问：“那枚铅币有错吗？”</p><p>它没有。</p><p>犹大想人也许是不能评价自己的，所以缄默不言。</p><p>耶稣也不再看犹大了，他直起身子，侧过脸，由着窗子向外看过去，夕照微弱，这一日将要结束了。犹大的目光追着他，看他起身。将逝的橙红光色在耶稣脸上留驻，透过他发间缝隙闪闪烁烁，时碎时整。他的白袍也染红，像某种血液泼在身上。</p><p>从那飘来飘去的血相上犹大明了了，盯视的感觉来自于耶稣，是他看着犹大。如果那光是血——犹大想，那是我的血。于是犹大站起来，走到耶稣面前。他想叫他“主”，但耶稣首先开口了。</p><p>他说：“犹大，别向那撒都该人称兄道弟，俯首帖耳。”</p><p>耶稣用掌心抚着犹大的脸，好像在说些责备的话，却十分温柔。他那样怜悯的神情。无尽的过去和未来不断增长增长，耶稣已将它们翻阅了。</p><p>“只会徒增你的失望。”耶稣说。</p><p>犹大知道，他可以提问，他若问你将要怎样呢，我将要怎样呢？耶稣会诚恳地回答。但犹大已经知道答案了。</p><p>"如果我不离开这里呢？"</p><p>"铅币有它的用处。"</p><p>若这样说，犹大便明白了。他是铅币，就做银币不做的事。第二天，他去面见了该亚法，被那群人讥讽羞辱了一番。</p><p>呵。犹大想，他多爱一枚无用的铅币呀，甚至怕它被人唾弃。可它把劝告忘到一边了。</p><p> </p><p>在一捧银币里找到铅币！不是那样仔细，谁又能知道是铅币呢？大多数人都愚钝，浑浑噩噩地走过一生了，清醒的人却要踏入地狱。</p><p>他眼前出现了耶稣。毫发无损，平静如水的耶稣。一如往日，难道一切是梦？犹大并没有带着人去拿他，那便太好了！因为犹大几乎要呕吐出一颗内脏来了。</p><p>这是在一处荒野，任谁也不能轻易找到他。可是犹大揉搓又揉搓着眼睛，总有一个视线盯着他。从脑袋里，挥之不去，犹大徒劳地原地转圈，撒腿奔逃，最后恳求一样地向着荒野跪拜。</p><p>他听到最后一个专属问题。“犹大，谁是那枚铅币？”</p><p>犹大眼仁蒙上白雾，这使他慢慢僵直了。但无规律的抽搐出自他的恐惧，好像什么力量藉他的口说话，只当他是一名傀儡："你是那枚铅币。"</p><p>原来犹大答错了。他答错了一半。</p><p>但，耶稣怎么会是铅币呢？他是最好的了，再上等的银都匹不上他。怀罪的人却是银，而他是铅币吗？人们向他伸手，向他顶礼膜拜，有求于他，最终铅币竟被抛弃了。</p><p>他伸着手向耶稣探去，可是那里是一片空白。他终究是要呕出那颗内脏了的。</p><p>人子说，铅币有它的用处。</p><p>犹大低下头，手掌举到眼前，那上面好像在滚火。此时，他痛苦地尖叫出声，浑身发抖，周遭的生命与非生命大都弃他而去，赶赴城里上演的真正的热闹。犹大紧将两手藏在胸前，用宽大的后背掩盖它们，可惜遮不住一下一下的刺痛，它们同时向他的四肢袭来。只剩秃鹫盘旋在蜷缩的犹大顶上，等待着一顿饱餐。</p><p>人间有两处悲鸣。</p><p>等有人将他从树梢上弄下来的时候，绳子一松，他像土偶一样破碎，人们惊异极了——那是一堆用衣服包裹的破损铅币。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大学时候我收到一枚假硬币，还是自动贩售机多次把它吐出来之后才发觉的，它当然骗不了任何人，只有我比较迟钝罢了。最后我直接将它扔进垃圾桶。前几天读《加略人犹大》里面提到了假币，我就想起大学时候对那枚假币的厌恶。不过假币本身又没有罪过，于是我稍微发挥了一下。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>